1. Technical Field
The disclosure is related to lenses, and particularly, to a projection shaping mold for plastic lenses.
2. Description of Related Art
As electronic devices are produced with increasingly small profiles, lenses for smaller devices must be thinner than before. Plastic lenses for electronic devices are often shaped and formed in a mold where removal of the plastic lenses from the mold is often done by a pushing pin. However, after being shaped, a thin lens may be easily damaged when pushed from the mold in the manner described, resulting in poor yield.